Isolophobia
by Classy Like A Fangirl
Summary: Cammie Morgan is the most popular girl in Roseville. She had it all, house to herself 24/7, a great group of friends and the perfect boyfriend but it wasn't all that it cracked up to be. Now, 6 months after her split with Josh and an abundance of trust issues is the new guy in town about to help her or bring up more pain? Completely OOC and all rights go to Ally Carter
1. Chapter 1

This morning I woke up with the sun which was weird. I hate mornings a lot! They're the worst, and then I need to get up and get ready to go a place that I hate, every day. But hey, it's senior year now and I'll be out of there before I know it.

I got up and started getting ready for the day. I got out of the shower and walked to my wardrobe pulling out a pair of shorts and a coral singlet. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand checking to see if my mum had text me or tried to call but no, of course not.I walked back to the bathroom and pulled my hair up into a quick ponytail before brushing my teeth and running downstairs.

I shouted out to thin air, maybe today I'd magically get a response. Of course I wouldn't but it's become a kind of tradition. Shout out good morning and goodbye before walking out the door for the day. Having yet another hopeless conversation with myself, reminding me that my mother doesn't care for me and my dad's gone, his location unknown. I glance over to the clock and notice that I'm gonna be late if I don't get moving. I check the answering machine to see if my mother rang me and left any messages, just to kid myself. Finally, I grab my keys and my school bag before walking out the door, locking it behind me.

I'm stopped short when a loud beeping interrupts my thoughts. I look up to see a moving truck backing into the driveway of my neighbours house. There are boxes and large furniture spread out on the front lawn. When the truck stops, a lady with a little girl nextto her comes walking around the corner and hurries up to the fence.

"Oh darling, my name is Catherine" he beamed, clearly excited to be here. "How are you?"

"Hello Catherine, I'm Cammie. I'm good thank you, it's wonderful to meet you."

"Thank you, and likewise. Listen sweetie, I'm sure you need to get school so I'll make this quick. Are your parent's home?"

"Umm no sorry, why's that?"

"Oh no that's okay. Anyway I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight?"

I took a moment to answer, I didn't really want to go but I guess I should make friendly with my neighbour. I might need their help one day. "Yeah, sure. What time would you like me to come over?"

"6:30 should be good. Now I'm sure you need to be getting to school. Run along and have an awesome day, see you tonight Cammie" and with that i was being ushered off to school.

I drove my usual 10 minutes pulling up with seconds to spare. I grab my bag out of the passenger side and run over to the benches. I give everyone a quick hello just as the bell rings and I rush away once again. I tell everyone to go straight to class and that I'll meet the there. In a rush I begin running to my locker. The hallways are empty now, everyone's in homeroom. I rush around the last corner, running into a tall figure. I hit the ground instantly and my head begins to spin. I hear a voice and a sense a hand reaching down towards me. The person apologises and helps me up. I'm late so I don't take much notice to him, I brush off his apology taking the full blame before excusing myself and rushing to my locker. I switch my books and head back in the same direction I had come from two minutes earlier.

I walked into class, bracing myself for the stares. What I was not prepared for was a new boy and headmistress Morgan standing in the doorway. I walked around the two and made way to a desk sitting towards the back of the class with my friends. When I was sitting, the introduction continued and I began zoning out. The boy was tall and muscular. His body was well built and his dark hair sat in a tamed mess. His dark green eyes kept staring at me and he wore this annoying smirk upon his face. Why was he staring at me? I'm just a plain Jane, but then again I was late to class. That was always an excuse for people to stare at me.

"Miss Morgan!" I was snapped out of my questioning by Mr Solomon. "Miss Morgan!"

"Yes Mr Solomon?"

"Can you please lead Zach around this week? You have mostly similar classes and I will alert any teachers that have different classes. Just in case you're late..."

"Umm...that's fine I guess." I glanced at Zach again and his smirk had only grown. He was going to annoy me.

"Zach, just follow Cammie around today, she'll help you with everything you need."

"Yes of course sir, I'll make sure she doesn't run into anything!" He winked at me with that smirk plastered on his face.

Oh god, so that's why he was staring at me...


	2. Chapter 2

Zach walks right up to me before sitting down. I ignore the grin he's sporting and take his class schedule. All but one of his classes were with me. He has English, Chemistry, Psychology and PE. We had the same subjects but he had English at a different time to me. I lead him around as I was instructed to do and he hung around with us at lunch and recess. I try to avoid talking to him whenever possible but he keeps making unneeded comments. Some are directed to me and some at our teachers, but he keeps most for the teachers under his breath barely audible but I can hear them. I don't think he's used to having things shot back at him though. The first time I responded to him, he was taken a back and each time I said something after that, he would glare at me. By the time the end of the day rolled around, I had had enough of him. He was getting on my nerves. I told him that I'd met him at his locker first thing tomorrow and by the end of the day he should have everything figured out. Then I said goodbye and walked to my car. It was time to go home!

I drove home, stopping at at the dinner to get a milkshake and some fries. I finished my fries, thanking Julie. I ate her often enough that I knew the staff, what with my mum being gone and all. Before grabbing my milkshake and walking out to my car. I was thankful that I left when I did because Josh pulled up as I walked out. I hurried to my car so I didn't have to deal with him. after spending the whole day with Zach, and then knowing I had dinner with Catherine and her family made me wish Josh away all the more. By the time I got to my car, I think he had forgotten I was even there because he walked straight into the diner. I turned on my car and pulled away before the rest of their 'gang' noticed I was there.

I pulled up in my drive way, 2 hours until I have to go next door. for dinner. I take my bag and go straight to the study unpacking my homework and setting up my desk. I sat down, pulling out my psychology essay. After half an hour of struggling to focus I decide to go for a run. I change into my running gear and dig my iPod out. I thrown my phone on charge and walk out the door locking it behind me. I run to the park which is half way to school and back. I run upstairs and jump into the shower. I have about an hour until i have to go next door. I take my time, washing my hair and cleaning my body letting the warm water run from my head to toes. I get out a put on a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I look at the clock and realise that I'm still super early. I walk around to my library. It was once my playroom but when I was about 8, my dad and I worked on turning it into a library. We built bookshelves around the entire outskirts of the room and we turned the window into a window seat with a lots of cushions. He put each of the books he's ever had in there and some distant relatives occasionally send me a book for christmas. When my aunt Abby passed away, I inherited her entire collection and that's in there as well. Now it's just my books. There's still a lot of empty spaces but I'll fill them one day. I go and pick up my current book, And Then There Were None by Agatha Christie and sit in my window chair. I set an alarm for quarter past six and another at twenty five past six so I wouldn't be late and then I got lost in another book.

Time came for me to head next door. I put my book away and ran downstairs taking only my phone and my keys with me. Before I walked up the front porch, I studied the house itself. It wasn't much different from mine. It was two stories high and had a balcony towards the back of the house on the right side of the house facing the balcony leading to my room. The house also had a large balcony at the front of the house. It was a nice house and the front garden was beautiful, filled with all different kinds of flowers. I walked up to the front door and knocked gently three times. Catherine opened the door and greeted me with a huge smile. I walked inside and was introduced to Harper, she was the little girl that was playing out the front of the yard this morning. She ran up and hugged me instantly, well my legs more so. She had light brown hair which sat naturally in light waves and she had crystal blue eyes. She was gorgeous! I also met Charlie, Catherine's husband and she told me to wait till I met her son, that we'd get on great.

"Zach, hurry up and get down here!"

Before I could register what she had said, Zach appeared at the top of the stairs with his usual smirk. His smirk disappeared as soon as he saw me, replacing itself with a frown.

"Please tell me you're a friend of their son's and not their son?"

"Sorry, I can't do that." Once again his frown was replaced with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

"Zach, be nice" Catherine took my side instantly telling Zach to stop before turning to me again. "I take it you've met Zach already then?"

I glanced at Zach "Yes, we have most of our classes together and Mr Solomon asked me to show him around for this week, or until he starts to get the feel of things."

"Oh, that's fabulous! I'm glad you made at least one friend today Zach," this time it was Charlie who was beaming.

"She's not my friend!" Zach snapped, racing down the stairs and into another room, ending the conversation and catching us all off guard.

"Sweetie, don't mind him. He's just mad that we made him move here. Don't worry, it's not you. Never mind that though, let's go and eat dinner!" Harper grabbed my hand, pulling me through the lounge room and the kitchen to a dinning table sitting in the centre of the next room. There was plates and cutlery all laid out and three extra places, obviously for myself and my parents, who they would probably never met. I offered to help dish up but I was told to simply grab take a seat and relax. As we ate, Zach kept glancing at me before quickly turning away. Catherine and Charlie asked what I assumed were normal questions at their table, including me with each question and part of the conversation. It was nice, I couldn't help but think this is what a real family felt like, with laughter ringing through the house, and suddenly I thought back to before my dad went missing. How when he came home, we'd go out and celebrate all my achievements and his home coming before spending every meal together, the three of us exchanging funny stories. Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts when Harper asked where my parents were.

"Umm, my mum's out on a business trip and I'm not sure where my dad is really." I smiled a sad smile, answering the question the same way I had been for the past three and a half years.

"Why don't you know where your dad is, Cammie? If you don't mind me asking.

"Umm, he was in the military," I paused trying to hold myself together, "One day an officer knocked on our door. He had missed three call in's and no one could find him, they went back to his campsite and where he should have been, but no one had seen or heard from him or his partner. They've never found either of them." I felt the lone tear roll down my face before quickly adding, "that was almost four years ago." An quite sadness washed over the room before Catherine spoke up. "Aww darling, I'm so sorry."

"Oh don't be, it was a long time ago. I miss him heaps, but there's lots to remind me of him at home and he died defending his country. I know he love's me and is always watching over me but it's just hard sometimes." I began pushing the vegetables on my plate around, suddenly not very hungry anymore.

"And what about your mum? How is she dealing with it?"

"Argh we don't really talk about dad. When she comes home we talk about her work and school normally." I felt so guilty, why was I lying to defend my mother, after all the horrible things she's done to me. And I'm lying to these people who have made me feel so welcome in their home.

"How long as she been gone? Do you know when she'll be back?" It was Charlie that was asking me this time and I really didn't want to answer this question, it was my least favourite of them all.

"She's been gone for about 2 months, give or take a week or two." More like give a month I thought to myself but I wasn't about to say so, "And I'm not too sure when she'll be back. I haven't spoken to her much lately."

I saw shock written all over Catherine's face, "two months in that huge house all by yourself?"

"Yeah but it's fine I've gotten used to it. Mum's gone more then she's home and the girls are always over or getting me to go out or to their place. It's fine, I like having a big house to myself." The sad smile returned once again probably defusing my cover however the Goode's were nice enough to not argue. Catherine simply said. "well dear, you're welcome here whenever you like. Don't ever be afraid to come over for dinner or just to come say hi." She smiled at me a warm loving smile that my own mother once gave me and I couldn't help but think once again back to the time's before dad never came home that final time.

"Thank you so much, for everything!" I glanced back at Zach who had been quite the whole conversation. He was staring at me with a look that resembled something of confusion but had sorrow buried deep within. When he realised that I was looking at him, his eyes shot back to his plate and that was the end to that conversation.

"Here, let me do that." I took the dish towel from Harper's hand and sent her into the lounge room. I heard a faint mumble followed by Zach walking into the kitchen.

"Mum, let me do that. You go bath Harper," he said before placing a kiss on his mothers check. He was almost taller then her and I couldn't help notice how polite he was with her. Suddenly I was imagining him coming over and kissing me lovingly like that...wait, WHAT? Wasn't I supposed to hate Zach? He'd been a jerk to me when I arrived and all he did at school was annoy me. I put it down to my lack of affection in my life and moved on before anymore thoughts could occur.

"I'm sorry for everything. Especially for when you first got here, Harper told me I was a bit of a meanie as she would say and she was right. That wasn't fair, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I didn't really react the best to learning that you were Catherine's son. I'm sorry"

"Call it even then?"

"Deal," I said as a smile grew on my face.

We finished washing the dishes and as I was drying the last plate, he blew a few of the remaining bubbles at me, a devilish grin on his face. Knowing what he was trying to do, I continued to dry the last plate and put it away before rolling the tea towel up into a long thick strip and flinging it at him, striking his leg. I cried out in laughter throwing the tea towel at him and running into the lounge room before he could get me back. I could feel the huge smile on my face and couldn't help but be glad I ended up coming to this dinner. After all, it was the most at home I'd felt without the girls in a really, really long time and I quite loved the thought of that.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner was finished and the dishes were done, Zach went up to his room and Harper asked me to read her a bedtime story which I agreed. Once again, she grabbed my hand and dragged me only this time she took me to her room. I walked in paying attention to everything in the room. She had a single bed on the center of the back wall with a 'princess net' around the top of the bed. She had pink walls and in one corner of the room was what I assume is the barbie doll corner because there are doll houses, and boxes of dolls all piled up together. In one of the opposite corners stood a wardrobe and in the other stood a floor to ceiling book case. the bottom three shelves (obviously the one's Harper could reach) were filled with books and the remaining shelves stood a clock, glass dolls and childhood photos. I watched her walk over and pull out a small book about a princess. She was already in her pajamas from when Catherine bathed her so she climbed into bed. She grabbed her teddy, which was a purple unicorn with a rainbow mane and snuggled up with him in her arms. I looked at her so peacefully before opening the book and beginning to through the book, her eyes began to close and i noticed that it was becoming harder for her to keep them open. I shut the book and placed it on her bedside table.

"I'll finish reading that to you some other time" I whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead and making my way to the door before I was interrupted by a faint voice calling my name. I turned back to Harper who now had one eye open.

"Can you please tell my parents that I say goodnight, I forgot to do it on my way up here."

"Of course, good night Harper"

I walked across the hall to Zach's room and peeped through the small gap. He was sitting on his bed, a pair of earphones in his ears and his eyes closed. He looked quite cute if I'm being honest. His hair had been ruffled since her left the kitchen and he looked more relaxed sitting alone with the thought that no one was watching him. I decided to go back downstairs and say goodbye. I probably should get home, I didn't want to overstay my welcome. No matter how polite this family was. Just as I said I was going to head home, Catherine called out to Zach and he came downstairs instantly.

"Zach my darling, can you please walk Cammie home?" After I had registered what she had said, I snapped my head towards Catherine, pulling my attention away from Zach.

"Catherine that's not a problem. I only live next door," I said quickly before turning to Zach, "Don't worry about it. I can walk home, it's fine. Thank you for dinner Mr and Mrs Goode, see you tomorrow Zach. Good night!" And with that I rushed out the door before they could say another word.

* * *

I walked straight up to the stairs heading to my bed room. I wanted to change into my comfortable clothes right away. I pulled out a pair of leggings and one of my dads old sweatshirts before walking back to the library and gabbing my book. It's still light outside so I decided to sit on my egg chair out on my balcony. I sat there for about half an hour before I glanced up at the movement that had caught my eye and I saw that Zach had left his curtains was walking back into his room wearing sporting gear, his hair was a sweaty and messy. He looked like he had been for a run but I wasn't too sure. I looked back at my book quickly as I saw him begin to turn towards me. I found where I was up to a read a sentence before looking up at him through my lashes, Zach had opened the door and walked out to the balcony. I glanced back at my book for another minute before looking up and pretending it was the first time I had noticed Zach. I pulled my earphones out and looked at the smirk on his face.

"May I help you?" Suddenly I was quite agitated by his presence. His annoying smirk and the cocky look in his eye. God, how could one boy get on my nerves yet attract me so much? Wait, what?

"Nope," I watched him carefully. "Just enjoying the view!" He winked at me. Yuck! Was this boy serious? Surely he couldn't be...could he?

"Whatever," I just rolled my eyes and went back to my book but apparently Zach was feeling quite chatty.

"Can I join you? It's nice and peaceful out here."

I sighed, "Be my guest!" I quickly went back to my book...again. Hopefully he would realise that I was reading and he'd leave me alone. Or stop talking to me or something. Just How wrong was I.

"Cammie?" I slammed my book shut and just looked at him expectantly. "Cammie, I really am sorry."

"Zach I told you, it's fine."

"I know you did, but I really need you to understand that I mean it. It's not like I'm apologizing because I was made to or anything. I was a jerk, both at school and when you had arrived at my house and you didn't deserve it. Plus I don't even ask if you were okay after you ran into me this morning..." He trailed off before he quickly spoke again, "Are you okay?"

The question had completely caught me off guard so I had to stop for a moment and think about what he had just said and if I really was okay. "Umm, I hurt my wrist a little from hitting the ground, but otherwise I'm fine, thanks Zach." I glanced at the small smile that had appeared on his face. And please not that I said smile, not smirk. It was kind of cute and it made him look adorable, nothing like the cocky smirk she'd since him wear in their entire time of knowing one another. There was a long pause and we both noticed that the sun was beginning to set so we payed closer attention to the beauty that was nature and less to each other. Once the sun had set completely, I turned to Zach who I could see quite well as he had left is bedroom light on and it illuminated him from behind. "Well, it's getting late, I should head inside now." I noticed Zach's smile turn into a slight frown, only for a minute before turning into his usual smirk.

"Well, don't dream about me too much," another wink. "Goodnight Cammie"

"Goodnight Zach" and before I knew it he was gone, engulfed in a combination of light and curtains. I walked back into my room, flicked on my own light and shut my curtains. Instead of pulling my phone out and laying on it for another hour I set it on charge before climbing into bed, pulling my childhood teddy into my arms just as Harper had earlier. I closed my eyes in a daze and began to think about Zach and how I felt about him. _No Cammie! You are not allowed to like him, he's a jerk._ I thought reminding myself of how cocky and annoying he had been earlier today. _But maybe he's not._


End file.
